Moonlit Dreams
by Baby Luna Kitty
Summary: What if Usagi was the one having the dreams at the beginning, and what if all wasn't as it seemed? While having dreams of a mysterious wolf Usagi must fight the evil force that has come to Earth as The Pretty Sailor-Suited Sailor Moon.
1. Ordinary Day

* * *

"Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head"

Ordinary Day by Venessa Carlton

* * *

I could clearly see his eyes in the distance through the fog, the way they glimmered brown but had small flecks of dark blue through out them made them unquestionably his eyes. The same eyes I had known as a small child outside of my dream world that belonged to the beautiful ebony haired wolf that would always protect me when we lived at our old house right in front of an old, aged forest. I could not tell you where it was he had come from, nor could I tell you why he would always protect me when my Onee-chan couldn't. Whether it be when I would venture out into the forest, its trees plenty of times bigger then me encasing me in it's dark secrets, when I would be in my yard and the other children would always pick on me calling me names and making me cry because my hair was blond and placed in an odd style both of which wasn't normal to them, or when my parents would fight about anything and everything at night, he _would_ protect me. He'd protect me by not letting me get lost or hurt by the dark secrets of the forest, not letting the cruel children continue to pick on me without fear of my protector, and not letting me lay alone at night as my parents argued unaware of me being awake able to hear their shouts directed at each other.

As I looked into his big beautiful eyes I couldn't quite understand the emotion that was brewing behind them, though I could have sworn he was looking directly at me, as if I was the only thing in his view. I didn't fear him; I don't think I ever could fear such a beautiful creature. Especially not the one that I had once referred to as my protector on a daily basis, but something was different. It could have been the fact he was bigger, the fact that he looked some how different; more matured maybe; but it was neither of those at the moment. It was the fact that I had been trying over and over again to run to him, calling out to him as I normally did, but every time I got close enough to reach my arms out to wrap them around his furry neck and hug him like when I was a child, he would some how get further away, as if seeing me running to him and calling out to him wasn't enough to get him to stay within range of my grasp.

I shot up in bed, taking in as much air as my greedy lungs would take in, sweat dripping down my face in a fine sheen. Once I had finally caught my breath I looked over at the small bunny clock that sat somewhat crookedly on the bedside table to see its small hands read 3:30 in the morning. "Crap" was the only word I could manage to mutter under my breath as I read the time. This dream had been going on for a few weeks, maybe months now, and I always seem to wakeup right before I could remember the name I had once called the beautiful wolf to make him come to me. Though it always seemed like the dream lasted all night, I would wake up to see it was only hours before I had to get up for school. Taking a deep and shaky breath I closed my eyes lightly, trying to once again picture the beautiful wolf from my dreams. It was always something I did when I woke up from these dreams; it seemed to calm me down just a little, seeing his beautiful ebony fur that seemed to look almost blue in a certain light, seeing his strong legs which seemed to have gotten longer since I had seen him those seven years ago as a kid. They seemed almost longer than a normal wolf's but that was impossible. Taking one last look into his eyes, the eyes that always seemed at peace no matter what, I opened my own eyes staring at the contents of the wall facing the opposite side of my bed. It all seemed so bland after seeing him.

Shaking my head I shifted carefully off the bed letting my feet drop soundlessly to the floor. I was covered in sweat already so I figured I might as well make it worth my while. Getting up I walked over to my closet quietly opening the doors to reveal a relatively clean mess. Alright so it was a clean mess to me, a disaster to others but that wasn't my fault they needed to be in my head to understand. Reaching my hand into the far corners of the closet, I felt around until I found the material I wanted. Pulling it off the hanger, I slipped out of my moon and bunny pajamas, and put on the dark pink colored sweatpants and white sports bra. It wasn't something I normally wore outside in public but considering it was just a little after 3:30 am I doubt anyone would be awake or outside to complain about how bad or inappropriate I looked. Taking a deep breath I held it for a second, listening to see if anyone in my family was awake. After a few seconds of silence I let the air out of my lungs and grabbed the pink and white sneaks out from under my bed and threw them onto my feet, stopping only a few seconds at a time to get them on. When I made it to my window I bent down and tied them, knowing that if I didn't I'd fall face first from my second story window. With a deep sigh I opened my window before proceeding to climbed out of it and into the tree that was next to my room. Once I had my feet settled on the branch I turned around and closed the window leaving a small gap just big enough for me to open when I got back.

Carefully I climbed down the tree hoping beyond hope that I wouldn't miss a branch and fall out of the tree. Not only would it be extremely painful, but the noise for sure would wake my parents up and that alone made me shiver in thoughts of what would come. When I made it to the last branch I sighed in relief and carefully sat down on it allowing my feet to dangle for only a second before I jumped down to the grass below me. "That was easy." I muttered to myself as I landed in a crouched position. Then again it always seemed easier after I got out of the tree. I waited a few seconds to make sure none of the lights in my house turned on telling me someone was awake and I would most likely get caught. When no lights came on I sighed in relief as I took the ribbons that held my long blond hair in place at night and carefully placed them in a hole in the tree before I stood up. When I was sure the balls on top of my head I had started calling Odangos were secured, I took off in a run towards the park in the center of Tokyo. As I reached the entrance of the park I sighed in relief. It was one of the few places that no matter what time of day, I felt safe for some odd reason, even with the news reports about people going missing in the park recently. It didn't faze me, especially not now, not when I needed to go for a jog around the lake to relax me.

Without a second thought I pushed myself off the balls of my feet and began to jog towards the lake, one of the few places I could collect my strayed thoughts. Within minutes I was jogging around the lake, the moon was shinning ominously off of the steam that was rising from the lake itself; to me there was absolutely nothing that could beat such a beautiful picture as that. I've always been fond of the moon, as if the moon itself was calling out to me whenever it was shinning in the night's sky. Stopping in my tracks after what seemed like quite a long amount of time, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and closed my eyes trying to relax, allowing the smell of the lake to drift around me. As I breathed in with a shaky breath, my muscles started to loosen up some. I could feel someone's eyes watching my every move but it didn't concern me, for all I knew it could have been my over active imagination. It wasn't until I heard something that sounded like someone stepping on a pile of leaves or branches did my eyes open quickly, looking around to see if I was still alone and reconsidering whether or not it was imagination before. Shaking my head to relieve myself of such thoughts I once again started jogging, making one more round around the lake before I started to run home. As much as I loved the lake at night to calm me down from my dreams, I didn't want to be some victim of some creep because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time; just the thought sent shivers down my spine.

As I made it home I could see the sun creeping over the east horizon. With a sigh I noted it had to be sometime past 6 in the morning and my mother would soon be calling me to wake me up, and I would play along with the role I had so easily placed myself into a few years ago. It was odd, how easily everyone believed I was a clumsy, stupid crybaby and I admit I am at times all of the above, who isn't from time to time, but for me it was different. When I was about ten I started to understand everything the teachers were telling me and actually found it extremely easy, as if I had learned it all before, my problems with the Earth's gravity began to go away, allowing me to walk with a little more grace then before and not trip over thin air, or anything else in my path all the time; alright that one I do have to admit is a lie in some respects. I wasn't as clumsy as I led others to believe though I _was _clumsy; there wasn't a doubt about it. Walking back over to the tree next to my window, I reached my hand inside the hole in the tree and retrieved the ribbons I had placed in there earlier that night. After carefully securing them back in my hair, I jumped up, grabbing the last tree branch on the tree before pulling myself up carefully and soundlessly as if I had done it all my life. That right there is what I meant by getting graceful; a few years ago I would have barely grabbed the branch and would have fallen right back down as soon as I got it. Looking around I quickly climbed up the tree and stopped at my window opening it silently and climbing back in. "Thank Kami–sama no one heard me," I said under my breath then proceeding to close my window slightly allowing the fresh air to come into the room before I worked my way over to my closet.

Grabbing the towel I had left out the night before from my shower, I wiped whatever sweat I could off and placed the towel back making sure I left no evidence that I was up at all during the night. I still hadn't shaken off the feeling of someone watching me, and it didn't scare me like it should have, but it still worried me. I almost felt a sense of security, but even still the thought of someone watching me was not something I liked. Shivering involuntarily at the thought of anyone watching me, I quickly and quietly changed back into my moon and bunny pajamas. It was all I needed on top of the pretending to be someone else, my dreams, and the feeling of someone watching me would be my parents finding me undressed and trying to get into my pajamas. I would be permanently grounded until I either died or my parents died 'Which ever came first' I though off handedly. Walking over to my bed I shoved my running shoes under it before slipping under the covers snuggling into the warmth yet coldness they bought me. When I heard the first signs of life in my house, I turned my face away from the door so they wouldn't find me awake and I could easily pretend to "not wake up and be late". With a deep breath I steadied my breathing making it look like I was sleeping. It was my usual routine: roll over, someone walks in to wake me up and they only see what they think to be a sleeping back, said person then tries to wake me up and me moaning about another five more minutes. 'Yup the usual routine' I thought to myself sadly.

It wasn't long until I heard my door open and the shuffle of someone's feet against my carpet to see if my alarm clock was set. I usually didn't set it to go off because it would only show that I was responsible and I couldn't have that cause I'd have to explain how I went from irresponsible to responsible over night, which was why I wasn't surprised at the sigh I heard from behind me. "Usagi-chan, it's time for school. Get up." I heard my mother said in a loud voice, normally you'd think that would be enough to wake someone up but of course with my little show I had to fake it. "Just give me five minutes Okaa-san and I promise I'll get up." I said in a slur as if I was truly asleep and she had woken me.

"Alright Usagi-chan five more minutes, that's it." She said with a sigh as she walked out of the room closing my door behind her. We both knew I wouldn't actually get out of bed and dressed until she yelled up the stairs that I was going to be late for school but it gave me time to think about things, small things but things none the less. Turning over onto my back I stared up at my ceiling; the glow-in-the-dark stars that I had placed up when we first moved here seemed to be scarcer since the sticky tape that used to hold them up was beginning to fall off the ceiling. I had always loved falling asleep to them and being able to tell the kids at school that I fell asleep under the stars each and every night was unbelievably rewarding as a little girl.

Somehow I must have spaced out; or gone into a ravine if that's what you wanted to call it; because the next thing I heard was my mother screaming at me that I was going to be late for school 'again', she couldn't help but add. Shrieking in not only surprise at her voice yelling me out of me ravine but also just because it was what any normal person would do if they were late for school, I jumped out of my bed and ran towards my closet grabbing my school uniform out. As I thumped around trying to get my navy blue skirt on and my moon and bunny pajama bottoms off I could hear the ticking of my bunny clock. Taking a second to glare at it as if it was the most dreadful thing in the world I once again continued to get dressed finally getting my skirt on I pulled my stockings; or leotards which ever they were called; on. I grabbed my bra as I took my moon and bunny pajama top off, placing the bra on in recorded timing for me especially without me somehow snapping it against my skin. All there was left was to pull my top on and take care of my hair. Thankfully those were the easiest out of everything. Sailing out of the house in my skirt and sailor like top I grabbed my lunch and made my usual run to school.

I was almost there when I slipped on something causing me to fly to the ground. My bag flew out of my hand and skid a few feet away from me and I could feel the burn on my knees from falling on them. Though neither of those concerned me, the neko that I had just stepped on did. It didn't look like a stray the way it was so well groomed and the two band aids in a cross on her forehead but the fact that it didn't have the collar made me think it was a stray. "Are you okay neko?" I asked getting up and slowly walking over to the black neko that was now nursing it's most likely bruised tail, hoping that it wouldn't be scared away by my closeness. When I was standing right above her I scoped her up in my arms, carefully not to bang her tail around. I could hear the school bells ringing behind me as my small fingers went over the neko's tail making sure nothing was wrong with it. It wasn't until I once again looked at her face did I realize that her paws were trying to get the band aids off her head. "Okay, I see you want the band aids off. Alright hold still." I said in a sweet nurturing voice. 'Where had I gotten that from?' I questioned myself but didn't really have an answer since I was told every female had one, it just didn't show till it was needed. Carefully taking the band-aids off, I looked down at her. There on her forehead was a crescent bald spot. Almost as soon as I saw it and heard the bell for school signaling class had started, she bounced out of my hands to the wall behind me using my head as a stepping stone. "That was some weird kitty." I muttered to myself as I looked at the direction she had run off in and then without a second thought I ran towards Juuban Middle School hoping I wouldn't get caught being late, again.

As I made it to my classroom door I quietly ducked down trying to get to my seat before my homeroom teacher Haruna-sensei saw me sneak in. "You're late again Tsukino Usagi-san," I heard just as I reached my desk causing me to wince slightly at the sternness and loudness in her voice. I straightened up and turned around to face my apparently very angry teacher. "Sorry Haruna-sensei, I didn't wake up on time and then on the run here I ran over this poor neko," I said as I began to mutter my poor explanation of an excuse quickly as I looked down at my feet in dismay at the fact I was caught sneaking in. "I really am sorry," I said in a loud obnoxious whine as I looked back up at her.

"I don't care what your excuse is Tsukino-san, you're late and without a note from a parent," my sensei said shaking her head in disapproval. "Not to mention we got the test scores back from yesterday and you got a thirty, a thirty!" I could not only see but hear her grinding the last part through her teeth. Ah yes, the point in my life where I fool people into believing I was stupid. Really, I could have aced the test I'm sure. It's not like what she taught was hard, by far it was easy and I didn't really need to pay attention to understand it but there would be too many questions that I had to answer and things I had to explain that I didn't understand myself plus I didn't want to be anymore of a cause for my parents to fight then I already was. I felt my mouth open to form a small 'O' and I could see my teachers anger building within. "That's it Tsukino-san out in the hallway until your next class." She said using the hand that I just realized was holding what I could only imagine to be my test paper to point at the door I had come in from only a few minutes before. Looking at her hand I couldn't help but wonder when she had pulled that out, but I didn't think to ask out loud as I walked towards the door in an almost sulking manner.

I could hear Haruna-sensei started home room where she had left off and I sighed in frustration as I looked down at my feet. "Why do I always get stuck out here during homeroom, couldn't I just stay after school as a punishment instead." I muttered to myself the smell of my neatly packed lunch starting to make me hungry. I knew it wasn't smart to not grab something on the way out of the house, but I was later then normal and didn't want anymore trouble then I was in now. "It wouldn't harm any if I had some now." I said nonchalantly and opened my lunch bag taking out the first thing on top. 'Mm an apple' I thought to myself as I took a bite savoring the food. Thank Kami-sama, Haruna-sensei was to busy rambling on and on about something or another to notice I was eating some of my lunch.

It hadn't taken long for the first half of my classes to end and the bell that told everyone it was time for lunch rang. A grin broke out over my face as I skipped out the door of my class room to an opening outside that me and my friends sat and ate lunch at. It was our normal routine and I wouldn't change it for the world. "Konnichiwa minna" I said as I sat down Indian style on the grass making sure my skirt went over my legs right. "How was your day so far?" I asked Naru-chan as I pulled my lunch out of its bag. She was my best friend since I could remember. I always thought she was prettier then me, the way her brown hair fit in with everyone and shaped to her face so sweetly. No matter what though I could never hate her, be jealous, but never hate her.

"It was good, though I can't believe you were late again," She said shaking her head back and forth causing her hair to follow with. "I thought Haruna-sensei was going to die when you snuck in and then got a thirty on your test." This she said while laughing at the thought of the vein clearly getting ready to bulge out of an anime version of our teacher. I knew what she was thinking and I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought as well. We had thought up the first day of school, It was our little inside joke, it was even something we had drew up and hung on our walls.

"I know what you mean; I really hope one day she proves us right and that vein really does show itself one day. Even if it shows it's big, red, angry self at me, we would be right and that's all that matters," I said laughing as I shoved some of my rice balls in my mouth. Rice balls had to be one of my favorite things to eat, no matter the mood I was in.

"So Usagi-chan did you hear the latest news on Sailor-V" I heard a voice from behind me say causing me to spit out what I had in my mouth and jump about a foot high. I can never understand why on Earth people always seem to sneak up on one another at the least covenant moment of time.

"Kami-sama Umino-kun, are you trying to kill me or do you just want me to end up with a heart attack?" I asked taking deep breaths and looked sadly at the now discarded rice along the grass. "And no I haven't heard about Sailor-V, what has she been up to?" I asked turning to face Umino-kun. He was a friend of mine and Naru-chan's, though we didn't talk to him much we still considered him a friend. He just happened to be the gossiper of the school, though no one would think otherwise since he had a pair of coke bottled glasses and spiky brown hair that looked almost as if he poured hair gel in it every morning.

"Well she stopped these robbers from robbing a jewelry store, if it wasn't for her they would have gotten away with over a hundred diamonds." He said pushing his glasses up closer to his eyes with one of his scrawny fingers. "I think she is someone to look up to, but she looks about our age and there is absolutely no information on her real identity; she just came out of nowhere." Umino-kun mumbled as he walked away from us since he had done his job towards us by telling us what small amount of gossip he himself had.

"Wow, I would love to be her, being able to save people or stop robbers." I heard myself saying with a depressed sigh.

"Oh, that reminds me my Okaa-san is having a sale on jewelry, it's actually extremely affordable, even for us," Naru-chan said her eyebrows knitting together in concentration. I guess it wasn't normal for her Okaa-san; who owned the local jewelry shop 'Osa-P'; to have such a sale on jewelry. They actually lived above the shop. 'Kami-sama what any girl wouldn't do to live above a jewelry store,' I thought simply to myself.

"Oh, we should stop by after school," I said nodding my head and looking at Naru-chan. "Can we please?" I asked forming a perfect puppy dog pout on my face. Somehow it seemed no one could refuse that face, not even my mother when she was truly mad at me. Though I didn't use it very often I still liked to keep practice with things such as this. "I know we can't afford anything but," I said lingering on the word 'but', "we are girls and we do have our love for jewelry." I said with a giggle as looked back at the girls next to me, both of which were nodding their head in agreement with me. "See" I said simply with a smug smile.

"Alright Usagi-chan you win." Naru-chan said giggling as she started to finish the rest of her lunch, 'Wait when exactly did she start to eat it?' I asked myself as I looked at her, a foolish happy grin on my face at the though of going to a jewelry store, especially one that was having a great sale. I watched her eat trying to remember exactly when she had started to eat in the first place. Shrugging my shoulders I gave in; she most likely started to eat it while I was eating, and when Umino-kun had decided to scare me into death. "That boy would be the death of me," I mumbled to myself too low for anyone sitting around me to hear. Sighing with a content smile I started to eat my lunch still just a bit sad at the fact my rice ball was half in my stomach and half covering the grass.

It didn't seem to take long for the bell that signaled the end of lunch to ring; I swear they timed it so we had to go in earlier then we're actually suppose to be: it was a ploy to get us in that boring confines of a prison they called a school to see us suffer. "See you guys after school," I said getting up, throwing my trash into its proper waste can. I then started to walk to my classes with a full stomach and a notebook blank for future doodling. Remembering those facts I walked into class with a grin across me face.

After what seemed to be a million classes the last bell finally rang causing everyone to grab their stuff and run out of the classroom doors, either going to their after school classes, lockers, or trying to escape before the school really did turn it into a prison. I of course was one of the many that was making a run out of the place, though not because I was afraid it would turn into a prison; after all I already believed it was a prison that babysat us during the day and sent us home at night; but I was running to meet up with Naru-chan and the rest of the girls so we could head to her Okaa-san's jewelry store. 'That place evil too evil to be called a school.' I thought to myself looking the building up and down suspiciously once I was finally on the outside of school property. I didn't have to wait long as before I saw Naru-chan come up from my one side, I think she was aiming to scare me or surprise me but it didn't work to well. "Hey Naru-chan," I could see as I spoke her face start to fall from the fact she couldn't scare me.

"You always ruin my fun Usagi-chan." Naru-chan said pouting as she finished walking up to me. "Are you girls ready to go?" She asked waving her small delicate hand in the air to get someone's attention, though I truly doubt she needed to do that, after all she basically screamed the question. It was then I noticed the two other girls we were going with leaning again the school's brick wall a few feet down. Turning around to face them as I rubbed my poor battered and screamed in ear, I looked at them with a raised eyebrow wondering how I could have missed them. "After all we don't want to get there and there be nothing left. My Okaa-san has been running the sale for the past two days." Naru-chan said as she grabbed my hand and started to turn us in the direction of the store, our friends following right behind us as we walked.

"Naru-chan, why is your Okaa-san having this big jewelry sale anyway?" I asked turning my head to look at her through my arms, which were lazily placed over my head, my school bag clutched in my hands. "I mean I thought she was doing well without a sale, after all who can refuse jewelry," I said shrugging my shoulders lightly but still waiting for her reply as I watched her eyebrows knit together in concentration for the second time today.

"Well that's the thing Usagi-chan; I have not the slightest of ideas as to why she would," she replied as she looked over at me her eyebrows still knitted together. "I mean, you're right, everything has been going well for us, at least as far as I know and Okaa-san was never one to keep things from me. Not too mention she has some pretty good prices on things to begin with and to take them down to next to nothing is not like her," She said shaking her head sadly as she looked down at her feet, "I mean Okaa-san is a great business women and she knows better than that." With a sigh she looked ahead of us to see a hoard of women either drooling at the now affordable jewelry or pushing each other around so they were able to get in the store that seemed to be jammed packed full with women of all shape and sizes. I could almost imagine Naru-chan's jaw dropping as she looked at all the people that were crowded around the store. "Wow" was the only thing we could utter as we stopped to look.

"Well at least your Okaa-san is getting business." I said trying to ease the tension that was way too thick for my liking; I think it was even too thick for anyone to like. "Why don't we go see if we can get through them?" I asked grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the store not even waiting for her answer. We made our way into the crowd losing our friends somewhere in the chaos but my main concern wasn't them, it was Naru-chan and making sure no one got in her way of seeing her Okaa-san, or killed her while she made her way through the sea of people.

"I think my mother has officially lost it Usagi-chan." I heard her say as we stopped only a few feet away from her Okaa-san who was using a speaker phone to shout out left and right about all the deals. I think she might have mentioned something about one piece of jewelry not being for sale but I didn't quite catch what she had said fully, my eyes landing on all the different jewelry. Even if I took all the allowance money that I had I couldn't afford it, and I doubt with the thirty from my test that my Okaa-san would allow me money to shop here, as a punishment. Looking back at her Okaa-san, I could see where Naru-chan would get the idea her mother has lost it. As beautiful as her Okaa-san was, she was standing on a glass counter in the middle of the room with heels on and was blaring continuously into the speaker phone about deals.

"I'm sure in a few days she's going be okay Naru-chan. Please don't worry." I said turning to face her, a frown on both of our faces. "Just be safe, okay?" I said pulling her to me and hugging her. "I have to go and hopefully get into my room without my mom questioning me about the test," I was trying to cheer her up but I don't think it helped any, though she did smile.

"Alight Usagi-chan, good luck. I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said with a smile as she turned me into the general direction of the front door.

It hadn't taken me very long to duck and swerve around people, and as soon as I saw the sky and sun above me instead of people's flailing limbs I sighed in relief. As I started to walk towards home, I took my test paper out in frustration. "Okaa-san is seriously going to kill me this time," I said as I crumbled the evil test paper up, making sure the thirty wouldn't glare or laugh at me anymore. I knew I could do better, I hated I had to pretend to please people. With that in mind I threw the test paper behind me hoping that maybe luck would be in my favor and it would go right into a trash bin.

It wasn't the sound of it hitting the trash that caused me to stop and flinch it was the sound of a man, a man saying 'ouch' that stopped me. 'Whoops, guess luck wasn't in my favor,' I though sadly as I took a deep breath. With one turn of my feet I turned towards the man that was now holding my test, his hand rubbing the spot it must have hit and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. As I was about to apologize, I saw his head look towards me and if I would have known better I would have taken my test, apologized for my rudeness and ran off towards home but did I? Nope not me, why would I. "Gomenasai," I said bowing slightly towards him in respect of my apology. As I looked up at him I could tell I would regret staying, I would regret apologizing but I just couldn't stop looking at him. He was a creature of beauty, and he was stunning. I think he might have put models to shame, but then again I thought that about anyone who was prettier then me, but this guy, he was beyond pretty.

"A thirty, are you naturally stupid or do those buns cause you to act stupid?" The man asked his voice soft and I would have said nice if it wasn't for his comment. That comment truly stuck a cord in me, especially after my dreams of my protector the night before and the fact that all day I kept reminding myself I did all of this pretending for a reason.

"First of all they are Odangos, and second of all no, I am not naturally stupid, nor do they make me stupid," I growled out with a frown as I yanked my test from his hands stalking off towards home as I shoved the test in my bag. No one had called them buns in so long, not too long after we moved I stopped calling them 'buns' because my father had kicked my sister out a few years after we moved and that was one of her nicknames for me, that or Koneko. I didn't mind either until my father kicked her out, but when ever someone called me those names it struck a nerve because she was my only friend and my father just had to kick her out, I knew his reasons and that made it even worse.

* * *

Translations

Onee-chan - Older sister

Odangos - Dumplings

-chan - Suffix used at the end of a good friend's, who is a girl, name

Okaa-san - Mother

Neko - Cat

-sensei - Suffix used when addressing a teach, whether using just the word or after their name

Kami-sama - God

Konnichiwa - Hello

Minna - Everyone

-kun - Suffix used at the end of a good friend's, who is a boy, name

Gomenasai - Said when extremely sorry

Koneko - Kitten

* * *

_Disclaimer: This Disclaimer is for my entire story so I only have to put it once. I do not own Sailor moon, I only came up with the idea for this story. I also most likely do not own any of the quotes at the top of the chapters._

_A.N: _ _Alright guys I'm back, this is the first chapter to my new story and there should be plenty more to come as the story progresses. I'm almost done chapter two and then I have to find someone to beta it, while at the same time I will try to start chapter three. Hang with me guys and tell me what you think, I do love reviews an awful lot. D _

_6,311 word not including the quote at the top of the page, the translations, the disclaimer or my Author's Note. _


	2. Stand In The Rain

"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain "

Stand In The Rain :By Superchic[k]

* * *

As I continued on my way home I had time to think about the past few years and the things that had happened in that time. Soon enough though I could see the top of my house coming up and I slowed my pace down considerably. Just the thought of being locked out of the house for a while all because my Okaa-san found out about my test was helping my decision of slowing down considerably. "Hopefully she forgot all about this test," I mumbled out under my breath as I came up to my front door. "Guess I'm about to find out," were the last words out of my mouth as I opened the front door and walked inside. No sooner was I in my house did my Okaa-san pop out of nowhere saying about how Umino-kun had called her telling her all about what a high grade he had gotten on his test. 'She knew' and 'I'll kill that trader' was the only thoughts processing through my brain as I stared at my Okaa-san.

"So Usagi-chan where is your test?" I heard my Okaa-san ask through my death threats at Umino-kun.

"In my bag," I said sheepishly as I lifted my bag up from my side, opening it as I did so. I already knew what her reaction was going to be to my test and I was dreading every bit of it. "Here it is," was all I said as I pulled the crinkled piece of paper out of my bag and offered it to my Okaa-san, who didn't need to be told twice to take it as she practically ripped it out of my grasp.

"A thirty Usagi-chan, that is unacceptable," my Okaa-san said as she looked down at the test paper. She didn't have to say she was disappointed, why would she have to when I could distinctively hear disappointment dripping through each word she said. "This is the last time Usagi-chan I am not putting up with this anymore, outside you're not getting diner tonight," she said as she pointed to the door.

I'm sure my face showed utter horror as I backed towards the door tears slipping out of my eyes as I looked at her. "Please no, please I'll do better next time," I whined as she backed me right out the door, I couldn't believe she was doing this again. "Please Okaa-san don't do this please."

"No Usagi-chan, you are to stay out here until I come to get you." She said harshly as she slammed the door in my face.

I could only stare at the door for a few minutes as everything finally processed. 'Yes Umino-kun will get it tomorrow at school when he isn't looking,' I thought to myself as I started to pound on the door. "Let me in Okaa-san, please let me in," I screamed at the door. I wasn't sure how long I was there before Otouto-kun came up to me with one of his eyebrows raised. I could see the wheels turning inside his tiny evil little head as he looked at me, and just by that I knew where his thought process was going and all I could do was sigh as I waited for him to speak first.

I didn't have to wait long, "So fail another test baka?" He asked with an air of arrogance around him. I was beginning to think people were deliberately taking low blows at me today.

"Yes, what's it to you, Scatter Brains?" I asked him quite proud of myself as I looked at his face to see him beyond pissed off. Oh how I loved being older them him.

"Yeah well at least I make Okaa-san and Otou-san proud of me, unlike you baka." Shingo-kun said as he walked to the door taking his key out of his back pocket and unlocking it, closing it behind him as quickly as he had opened it. I sighed as I heard the click of the lock my tears once again falling full force this time more real than the last. I knew they weren't proud of me, I could tell when my Otouto-san came home just shaking his head sadly at me as he walked in the house and I knew I could easily change that but I couldn't there was no way I was going to show them how smart I truly was. I would become the grand child they always wanted. Someone who was smarter than Otou-kun, more athletic than Onee-san and I didn't want that because I didn't want to be put above my siblings because of how smart I was or how athletic I was, I wanted to be equal to them because of me. Not to mention I knew they would become curious as to how I became smart all of a sudden and I didn't know what to tell them.

I knew I had to have been out there for at least two hours before Okaa-san finally let me in, her face still showed her disappointment in me. Grabbing my bag I had on my lap I walked in and I took my shoes of exchanging them for my pink fluffy slippers as I walked to my room, thankful my stomach had not growled once since I entered the house. As I reached my door that was covered with small white bunny faces and a sign that said 'Usagi's Room' I gave a great sigh of relief as I opened my door closing it behind me. "Well this day has been way too productive." I said to no one but myself. Slipping out of my slippers I walked over to my bed yawning slightly as I rubbed at my tear stained cheeks. I knew there was homework I should have been doing at this moment considering it was still early but I didn't care I was hoping to get some catch-up sleep as I laid down on my bed gently.

"Finally rest," I mumbled tiredly as I rolled over on my side closing my eyes. When I felt something bounce onto and then off of my bed I jumped up looking around the room. 'So much for sleep," I thought with an internal sigh. "Who's there?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. 'Sure Usagi there could be some mass murder in your bedroom and all you do is ask who's the-' my thoughts were cut off by a small voice that came from somewhere below me saying, "I thank you for taking that awful band aid off my forehead earlier." I believe it was at this point my mind was finally processing there was something utterly wrong with that sentence because the only forehead I had pulled a band aid off of today was a neko's. Looking down at where I believe the voice was coming from I saw the same black neko from earlier that afternoon, her eye's staring up at me expectantly.

Jumping up out of my bed and to the other side of my room I looked down at the neko. "You are not supposed to be talking; nekos are not supposed to talk… You are aware of that fact correct?" I asked the black neko pointedly, my one eyebrow was raised as if this wasn't scaring the shit out of me even though it was.

"Yes I am aware," it said jumping up on my bed, turning around and sitting so it was looking at me, "but I do talk." Did it just say that as if I was the stupid one? I think she just did though, a neko just made it sound like I was stupid. "Now like I was saying earlier Usagi-chan, Thank you for taking that band aid off, with that on I wasn't able to talk making it extremely hard to find you. Well I didn't know it was you until you found me but I was looking for the Senshi of love and justice; The Pretty Sailor-Suited Senshi Sailor Moon."

'I'm dreaming, yes that's it explains everything now doesn't it.' I thought to myself as I pinched my arm. "Ouch," I said looking down at my arm angrily as I rubbed it. "I guess it isn't a dream," I mumbled to myself, though I think the neko heard me because it looked almost as if she was raising an eyebrow; that was impossible wasn't it, neko's didn't have eyebrows? Maybe I was losing it.

"No, you're right you aren't dreaming. My name is Luna and I am here to present you with a brooch, it will transform you into The Pretty Sailor-Suited Senshi Sailor Moon." Luna-chan said as she stood up and proceeded to do a flip, a brooch fell down from the small area she had just preformed her flip. I was stunned, either from the fact this brooch came out of nowhere or because it was beautiful I wasn't sure. It was round with four balls; one adorned to each side of the circle, each of which a different color. The colors went in this order: Blue at the top, yellow or gold I guess you would call it on the right, red at the bottom and green on the top. Inside of the larger circle was gold at the bottom and red coloring at the top, a gold star with a circle in the middle of it was within a circle at the bottom of the red colored section directly in the middle of the entire brooch, three white circles going from small to large where on both sides of the circle with a star in it; it was all in all beautiful.

Walking over to the bed I couldn't help but continue to stare at the beautiful brooch. I was hesitant to pick it up, afraid I might break it and I guess Luna-chan could tell because she walked over to the brooch and nudged it towards me with her tiny nose. "Go ahead it belongs to you now." She said simply as if it was something I should have known. "Once you pick it up I want you to repeat after me in a shout. Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Nodding my head I reached out and picked up the small, beautiful brooch repeating the words Luna-chan had just said in a shout.. It wasn't even in my hand for a minute when I felt myself fading away from my room and being washed over in what felt like a sea of water, the feeling of relief and relaxation I felt was amazing; I hadn't felt this good in years. It wasn't until I heard Luna-chan tell me to open my eyes and look at myself in the mirror, did I realize I had never once left my room in the incredible feeling.

Doing as I was told I opened my eyes and walked over to my white colored framed body length mirror. "Is this, is this seriously me?" I asked turning my body every which way I could without looking away from the mirror. My 4'11 height was raised an inch or two by the red knee high boots with yellow crescent moons on their side, points facing up on a white band at the top which adorned my feet. A white body suit with a blue and white striped V-neck collar that ended in-between the cleavage of my breasts with a red bow at the very end of the collar, the beautiful brooch was placed gently in the middle of it adorned my top half. The entire body suit almost reminding me of a swim suit had it not been for what looked like three rolled up sleeves on each side of it to represent sleeves. A blue mini skirt was now wrapped around my waist making it all look much more decent and normal.

My hands were now covered in white gloves, the tops of them looking just like the sleeves of the body suit and my neck had a red ribbon wrapped around it, a small gold crescent moon on its side, points facing up adorned it in the center, a charm almost looking like the brooch hung down from the crescent. Glasses with clear lenses covered my eyes, as a gold tiara with a red ruby in the center adorned my forehead. My ears and hair also had things in them. My ears had earrings; they were gold balled studs that had a star hanging from them and a crescent moon once again on its side, points facing up. My hair had two things, one of which looked like two red discs adorned my Odangos, the second thing was two berets that were down away from my Odangos, and they had three small white balls at the base and three white things which looked like tiny feathers coming out of each of those small balls.

"Yes Usagi-chan that's you. You'll look like this every time you raise your brooch in the air or touch it and say those words." Luna-chan said as I turned around to look at her. "Now Usagi-chan you have to listen to me carefully." She said waiting to make sure I was listening to her closely. With a nod of my head she continued what she was saying, "There has been strange things happening here in Tokyo, not even the police are able to figure things out and I believe this is where you come in as The Pretty Sailor-Suited Senshi Sailor Moon. Your mission is to find your fellow Senshi so you can defeat the enemy and find our Ohime-sama."

It was at this point I heard something, no not something it sounded like Naru-chan's voice and she was screaming for help. I didn't think I could have been in anymore of a shock until an image popped up in one of the lenses of my glasses. "Luna-chan what is this?" I asked her not once looking up from the image that had appeared, it was of Naru-chan and it appeared as if her Okaa-san was attacking her, but that was impossible wasn't it, her mother would never do that to her.

"Never mind that right now Naru-chan is in trouble and we have to save her." I said cutting off any explanation she was planning on telling me. I didn't wait a second later as I dropped my glasses and made my way over to my window opening it enough for me to fit through. I stopped only a second allowing Luna-chan to jump out before me; I then proceeded to climb out my window not even bothering to close it behind me as I went. I climbed down the tree half way before I grabbed a tree branch and let myself dangle down, letting myself go I landed in a slight crouch before running off towards the direction of Osa-P. I wasn't sure if Luna-chan was following me and at this moment I didn't care, I had to get to Naru-chan she was one of my best friends since I moved here and I couldn't lose her.

I didn't even stop for the doors as I barged in. The sight that greeted me wasn't something I was too happy about; bodies were fallen everywhere and Naru-chan was screaming as she was being held down by a bakemono, not her mother like in the image. "Get your filthy paws off of Naru-chan right now!" I screamed as I watched the scene before me. The bakemono turned around and I don't think the words it was pissed began to cover how it was feeling right now, but it would learn to deal with me being interfering.

"And who do you think you are?" The bakemono asked as she dropped the now silent and seemed to be asleep Naru-chan on the ground.

I hesitated only a second before I raised my hand saying, "for love and justice. I am The Pretty Sailor-Suited Senshi Sailor Moon." As I finished my sentence I had bought my hand down to make a peace sign over my eye as the other rested in front of my stomach.

"Well I've never heard of you girlie," the bakemono stopped saying as a glint of mischief appear in her eye before she started up again, "rise my faithful minions who have given me your energy and give our new guest a proper welcome."

'Well the surprises didn't seem to be getting any better as the day rolled on.' I though sadly to myself as the bodies that had lined the jewelry store's floor was now rising up as if they were zombies, scratch that I do believe they were zombies. 'Oh crap they're coming at me," I thought as I attempted to dodge out of their way. I don't think I was doing a good job because somehow along the way I ended up with my back against a pole and on the floor with my knee bleeding. "Wait, I'm bleeding, hey come on now time out." I said loudly over the noise of he zombies that were continuing to attack me.

As I sat there tears now coming to my eyes Luna-chan jumped onto the zombies head causing them to fall back slightly as she made her way to me. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing. Fight back." She said landing next to me effortlessly. 'How nice it must be to be so small and able to get out of her without a problem.' I thought sadly.

"How, I just want to go home." I whined hoping maybe I really was just in a dream and this would make it go away, at this point I missed my protector and the dreams he had stared in recently. Though the next thing I know the bakemono was on the ground screaming about a deafening sound wave filling the air, as the zombies that were once attacked me were once again fallen to the ground. 'Did I do that?' was the only thought going through my mind.

"Now is your chance to get rid of her Sailor moon, do not waste it crying." I heard a soft, strong voice say causing me to look up. 'Wow,' I was beginning to think my mind was only processing a few words at a time tonight as I looked up at the man that spoke. He was dressed in evening attire, a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt under it. His bow tie was black as well with what looked like a badge charm hanging down from the middle of it. On his head was a black top hat which covered his dark hair, and over his eyes was a pair of glasses with lenses I couldn't seem to see through. Besides a pair of black dress shoes only two other things made his outfit complete, a pair of white dress gloves and a black cape with what looked like red silk lining on the inside.

"Oh, right." I said looked down at Luna-chan. "What exactly do I do?" I asked simply not sure. Luna-chan looked up to me and said just loud enough for me to hear, "Take your tiara of and it should all come naturally to you from there." With that said I took my tiara off, it was now floating in my hand as a round flat disk, a chain and crescent moon charm hanging off the back. Bringing it back with my hand I started to scream, "Moon Tiara Boomerang" as I finished I brought it forward and flung it at the Bakemono as if it was a Frisbee. As soon as my tiara hit her she seemed to melt away into nothing as she screamed loudly. "Good job Sailor Moon." I heard Luna-chan said as I looked around the building to find the masked man from before. It wasn't until I heard the sirens in the back ground and felt Luna-chan nudging my boot telling me it was time to go.

Nodding my head I bent down and picked her small form up in my arms. "This will be easier on you." I said quickly as I ran out of the building and towards the direction of home. I hadn't realized until I reached the tree under my window that it was dark out and the sun was no longer in the sky. 'I guess that took longer then I thought,' I thought to myself as Luna-chan jumped out of my arms and into the tree. Following her lead quietly I jumped up into the tree and climbed up it to my window. As I reached my window I carefully climbed back in my window closing it fully behind me. "So that bakemono is the enemy I will be fighting against?" I asked Luna-chan as I sat down on my bed, touching my brooch making my outfit fade back into my school uniform. How I knew what to do I wasn't sure but I did and to be honest now that I thought about it, all of this felt natural to me, but I would have to think more about it later right now me and Luna-chan had to talk more.

"Yes, but they are actually Youmas." She said her eyes studying me closely. "So I was correct when I found you, not just anyone can use that brooch and pull everything off as if it came natural if they weren't the Senshi of love and justice."

"Luna-chan, how will we find these other Senshi you speak of?" I asked her bringing my feet up and under me so I was sitting Indian style. Picking Luna-chan I up I placed her on my lap petting her back softly. When she purred lightly I smiled happily.

"To be honest I am not sure, I do believe we have to search for them and when we find them we will be able to decipher them as the other Senshi."

"Like Sailor V?" I asked curiously. To be honest I was surprised I wasn't freaking out, after all a normal person would. Who wouldn't really I mean a talking cat, a masked man who motivates you, a transformation, things called youma attacking you. Okay so I did freak out on the first part but honestly who wouldn't.

"No, I don't believe she is a sailor scout, just someone out for the glory and publication." Luna-chan said hopping off my lap and onto the floor. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"No Luna-chan, stay. I can ask Okaa-san if I can keep you after school." I said as I jumped off the bed to pick her up once again, when she didn't protest I gave her a bright smile. "Alright Usagi-chan, but I will warn you there might be times I disappear for a few hours to check with central command." She said simply as I placed her at the top of the bed. "Okay, I can handle myself then. Could you just do it at night most of the time? Then Okaa-san and Otou-san won't start to get curious." 'That and my dreams won't wake you up,' I though the last bit to myself. It wasn't that I didn't want to wake her up truthfully; I just didn't want anyone to know about the dreams or my late night runs.

"Alright I can do that; it would actually be easier to do that for a few hours at night then during the day." I think she was more saying that to herself because she was getting comfortable on my bed as she did it, not once looking at me. Why nekos had to turn around to get themselves comfortable was beyond me but whatever floated their boat I suppose.

"I'll be right back, I just want to change and take care of that cut on my knee." I said grabbing my moon and bunny pajamas as I walked out of my room closing the door behind me. I knew it was late because the house was silent as I walked through it to the bathroom. Quietly opening the door I walked in making sure I closed the door and locked it behind me. Turning the light on I placed my pajamas down on the counter with a sigh then placing my foot on the toilet so I could look at my knee. "There's nothing there." I said in shock as I looked at my now scratch free knee. "That's amazing." I said to myself making a mental note to ask Luna-chan about how that happened once I got back to my room. With that in mind I set off to get changed, taking my clothing off and replacing them with my pajamas. Scooping my cloths up from the day unlocked the bathroom door and opened it slightly making sure no parent was patrolling the hallway. With no one in sight I quickly turned the light off and walked out of the bathroom and tip toed to my bedroom thanking Kami-sama that I didn't trip as I opened my door.

Walking into my bedroom I closed the door behind me as I started to speak. "You know Luna-chan the cut on my-" my sentence was cut short as I looked at the spot I had left Luna-chan only to see her sound asleep. With a small smile I walked over to the bed and crawled under my moon and star covers, being careful not to bother Luna-chan in her sleep and wake her up. Looking down at her I scratched her head lightly, 'she really did look peaceful asleep,' I thought to myself as gave her one last look before laying down for bed praying that no dreams would come again tonight, but something told me no matter how much I prayed it wouldn't help any…

* * *

Translations

Onee-chan - Older sister

Odangos - Dumplings

-chan - Suffix used at the end of a good friend's, who is a girl, name

Okaa-san - Mother

Neko - Cat

-sensei - Suffix used when addressing a teach, whether using just the word or after their name

Kami-sama - God

Konnichiwa - Hello

Minna - Everyone

-kun - Suffix used at the end of a good friend's, who is a boy, name

Gomenasai - Said when extremely sorry

Koneko – Kitten

Senshi – Solder

Bakemono - Monsters

Youmas – Demons

Baka- Stupid

Otou – Father

Otouto – Younger Brother

* * *

_Disclaimer: This Disclaimer is for my entire story so I only have to put it once. I do not own Sailor moon, I only came up with the idea for this story. I also most likely do not own any of the quotes at the top of the chapters._

_4,311 __word not including the quote at the top of the page, the translations, the disclaimer or my Author's Note._


End file.
